You're The Spirit To My Flame
by Talisa Ivashkov
Summary: As everything with Royal Life settles down and Jill comes back, Queen Lissa has lots to think about. What to do about the vaccine to prevent the turning of Strigio, about her relationship she wishes to have with her sister, and the fighting off of depression caused by the use of spirits. She also has another person's life to think about, and Christian has a meager decision...
1. Around The Bend

**Description: _As everything with Royal Life settles down and Jill comes back, Queen Lissa has lots to think about. What to do about the vaccine to prevent the turning of Strigio, about her relationship she wishes to have with her sister, and the fighting off of depression caused by the use of spirits. She also has another person's life to think about, and Christian has a meager decision to make about the next step in his relationship with__ Lissa._**

* * *

**Christian (Around The Bend)**

Royal life was something else, that's really the only other way I can think to explain it. There was always some meeting or some banquet that Lissa had to go to. And then their is Lissa's working with Sonya and Adrian to create the vaccine to prevent the turning of Strigio. I knew I was still important to Lissa, but I also felt like I'm being pushed aside. I knew that her being Queen wasn't going to be easy but I never knew it was going to be this crazy.

I was worried about her use of spirits too. With the vaccine she's had to use it a lot, and I'm starting to notice the side effects that it is causing. She's no longer as happy or perky looking, she's more depressed. I know she needed to use spirits but isn't there a point when I'm aloud to say this is enough? I am her boyfriend after all. I have the right to be worried, I could also see it in Rose. Rose had seen her go over the edge before. I also had to have faith that Rose would say something to her if she seemed like she was going to go around the bend.

Lissa was sitting next to the window in our newly built house, it's the Queen's house. After the last Queen was murdered they thought it might be a good idea to rebuild the building. I think Lissa and everyone was glad about that. I don't think Lissa could handle the fact of living in a house where someone died and there was nothing she could've done to stop it from happening.

I walked over to the window and sat behind Lissa wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned into me. "Christian?" She asked her voice low and very serious sounding. "What do you think of starting a family?" I was surprised. I knew she wanted to eventually. But I never thought it would be now. I mean with how crazy everything has been and with Rose and Dimitri's wedding coming up. I was just surprised.

" I would love to," I said kissing her neck, she laughed and turned around and kissed me passionately. God I missed being able to spend time with her. I finally had to ask, "When though?"

"What do you think about six weeks ago?" This took me by surprise too. Her green eyes looked at me shinning brightly. And she was smiling, a smile that was true, and that I hadn't seen in a long time. I'd gotten so used to the one she plastered on for everyone else, but I still living for when I got a true smile and these moments where filed away for another time.

"Your pregnant?" That's all I could think to say. Oh my god! If this was true, then I needed to get a ring and propose, it would go against everything if we weren't married and she had a kid. She was trying to get the votes for not needing another family member alive to have the thrown. She wanted Jill to come back and to be safe.

"Yes," she kissed me and looked at the clock, our time lately seemed to be escaping us. I sighed. "I need to get going, I also need to get ready." She and Rose had this weekly kind of date night. Even though Rose was Lissa's guardian didn't change the fact that they were still best friends. Even since the bond broke between them, they like to do this so that they can catch up on stuff going on in their lives. I understood that, which is why I didn't object to it.

An idea popped into my head, maybe while they're out eating and gossiping, I can get Dimitri to go with me to get a ring for Lissa. I think he was wanting to get a present for Rose anyways.

"Okay can I suggest a name if it's a girl?" I asked. Lissa hesitated to answer but she ended up nodding. "What do you think of Rose, or as Dimitri says Roza." This shocked Lissa and lately not a lot of things were shocking her. Royal live had changed her some good while others bad. And then I began to wonder if maybe I could do that twice in one day.

"I was going to suggest that too."

"But on one condition, we are never aloud to name our son Dimitri." Lissa smiled and laughed. She gave me one last kiss before she got up and went to the closet. We each got our own walk-in closet. It was Rose's idea, I still wasn't sure why she'd suggested it. I didn't have much to put in there so it was very empty.

I took my phone out to texted Dimitri asking him if he wanted to help me shop for an engagement ring. His reply came fast. So I guessed that Rose was getting ready for the night too. He said, I'd have to go weather I wanted to or not. Which was true. Then another text came I'll try to find something for Roza while we're out. And with that we were going to have a boy's date night.

I went to go put on some jeans and a button down shirt. That should work right? At least for just going to go get a ring. I hoped Dimitri wouldn't be wearing his usually outfit because we might get kicked out, they might think we are going to try to rob them or something. And to tell you the truth I think that Dimitri could do it without being seen or leave any trace.


	2. Breaking The Rules

**Lissa (Breaking Rules)**

I'd never been one for breaking the rules, but tonight, Rose was going to make me. She said it was my last chance to have fun before I become huge and bloated. I thought what the hell, if we get caught I can always compel them that they didn't see a single thing.

"Lissa come on, your like a turtle." Rose whispered. She was a strange person, but you know she did her job and kept me alive. That's more than I can ask for in a friend. She was also loyal and understanding.

"I'm not a turtle," I hissed back at her playfully. "I'm a Queen."

"You're an elegant turtle then, just hurry up." She was waiting at the bottom of a fence for me so that she can help me over. She wouldn't have any problems climbing it with her dhampir guardian skills.

"You know I'm no longer sure if I want to be your maid-of-honor." I said to her with a very serious look on my face. I'd gotten really good at this since I've become Queen. I knew that, Rose, Dimitri, and Christian hated it, but it came with the job.

"Oh, knock that look off your face and get your ass over here." Even though she was a graduated guardian she was still the same girl I'd known since kindergarten. Even though I wasn't the same girl she knew then, she still considered me to be her best friend.

I finally reached her and was completely tired. I was wearing heals and she expected me to run like a cheetah it was madness. She'd definitely lost it, but I was pretty sure that happened a long while ago.

"Finally, it's been like decades," she said and practically throw me over the fence.

"Rose! What the hell!" I yelled.

"Keep calm Lissa." It took her all of about 5 seconds to get over the fence.

"So what are we doing?" I asked her.

"We're going to go skinny dipping."

"We are doing what!" I yelled. She definitely was completely out of her mind.

"Don't over think this Lissa just go with it." I tried but it was freezing outside. I was already in a cocktail dress.

"Fine but if I die it's all your fault and you have no way to get out of it this time." She glared at me and unzipped my dress as it fell I felt a wave of warmth fall over me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Rose replied.

I felt it again. "That." I was starting to freak out and with all my heart I wished that Christian was here.

"Just get in the water already Lissa." She said and pushed me in.

"What the..." the heat was coming from the water. Rose jumped into the water.

"See isn't it nice to do something bad?" she asked me.

"I guess."

"So have you talked to Christian about the baby?"

"Yes, he was very happy about it and told me that if it's a girl we'll name it Roza Rose. But never in his life would he let his baby be named Dimitri. So I'm sorry our plan went out the door." She laughed and splashed water at me.


	3. Grow Up

**(Grow Up)**

**Christian**

Dimitri, did of course wear sweats and a black shirt. When I rolled my eyes he asked, "What?" as though i was insulting his style choices. I guess in a way I was, but still, how in their right mind goes to buy a wedding ring looking like that?

"You're really going to wear that?" I said motioning to his apparel.

"Yes, it gives me more space than jeans."

"Seriously, Dimitri, listen to what you're saying, then think about where we're going, last look at what you're wearing. It doesn't take a rocket scientist." Or at least i hope it didn't.

"They won't think I'm robbing them." he said, at least he'd figured it out. "At least not with you next to me."

"Whatever, we're wasting time," I said and motioned to the door.

"I'm driving," Dimitri yelled after he'd made it out the door. God what made me think this was a good idea. I mean why could Eddie be back already. Life would be so much easier. Dimitri just had this way of making me want to strangle him.

"Whatever floats your boat." God I shouldn't have said that because Dimitri gave me a smirk. "NO! Just no! I don't want to know how Rose floats your boat every night. JUST NO!"

"Oh, but it's so amazing. She does this thing…"

"Just drive!" I told him

It wasn't far away but somehow after my comment it seemed like forever. I wished i hadn't said anything because all I kept thinking about was them doing it. God I just wanted these nightmares to stop.

"So do I get to be your best man?" Dimitri asked.

"You're not supposed to ask. The groom is supposed to ask if I remember correctly." This was a bad thing to say for different reasons though.

"No, things have changed since you've stopped staying up all night planning the perfect wedding."

I began to wonder if Lissa was having a better night than me. I sure hoped so, because even if her night wasn't going well it didn't have anything on my night.

"You know for someone getting married you're very immature. You might want to grow up a little."

"You know there's a song about that."

"You know this how?"

"Because, Roza told me the same thing and told me to listen to it." he said. "Oh, but I haven't' yet. Although I do believe it's on cue on the playlist."

"Well, I'm going to help her out."

* * *

**Lissa**

"I told im no, to stick it," I sang. We were still in the pool. I was really bored and Rose was drunk, I mean completely wasted.

"I left town with a dime to my name." Rose yelled trying to walk up the stairs of the pool.

"Rose careful." I yelled, I felt the spirits rush into my body.

"I said I'm done with all my fake friends, self righteous pawns in a losing game."

"Rose I meant it, be careful."

"Leave me alone mom." She laughed at her irony to her statement. Which didn't help her balance at all.

"I'm not your mother."

"You know, Lissa, why can't Dimitri be like you and just grow up?" She asked as she sat down on the top stair. "I mean he is, but at the same time he's not you know."

"Rose you're drunk and naked. Lets go home." I knew nothing good was coming of this f we stayed here. She'd been on edge from wedding planning and with taking care of me. She hated the bond was broken. She was not longer able to tell if I was really doing okay at any point in time, but she didn't miss the three way sex marathons.

"I'm not drunk!" She got up and wobbled a little. "See." She fell just as I got to her but I wasn't able to stop her head from hitting the edge of the pool. I hear a crack.

* * *

**Christian**

We were finally on our way back home. It had taken us two hours to even come close to picking a ring out. I never thought it would be that hard. Dimitri kept commenting on them like he was some expert. It made me think he was the one marrying Lissa.

It was a very quiet ride back home. I had become tired of his comments and punched him. He hadn't seen it coming though. So now he was pissed and just wanted to get back to court and train.

* * *

**Rose**

There were so many different colors. But the one that had been the brightest was the shimmering gold. It was all around me, it engulfed me, it was as though I was becoming the shimmering gold. I was at peace, but also in so much pain. I hadn't known what had happened. My body tried to wake back up but couldn't. I fought it with my whole being but it was as though I was dead.


	4. Bleach and Blood

**Rose**

I knew what had happened and i also knew that Lissa knew too. The bond was back and there was nothing either of us could do to get rid of it. We stared at each other for a long while, neither of us moving or talking. What is there to say, we knew what this meant we'd been here before.

"I think we need to go home." Lissa said her voice cracking with every word; she was worried yet grateful I was alive.

"O...Okay." I said not sure what was going to happen. I knew I'd be the one that would have to make sure she didn't go over the edge. IT's harder when you're boned, because you worry every time she uses spirits. When you're not bonded you begin to worry when the signs of depression creep into her face. I did worry that one day without the bond I wouldn't be there and she'd be gone. It kept me up most nights since the bond had been broken.

My worry only caused Dimitri to worry and that caused Lissa to worry. It was just this very bad cycle. Maybe now with the bond back this cycle will end, but it also means the awkward three way sex was back. I'd gotten good at blocking it all out, but I also knew I was out of practice and that it was going to take me some time to get back to where i was. Though, I was sure it wouldn't be like starting over.

Lissa drove us back to court. We didn't say anything. Lissa didn't have to, I knew what she felt. One of the things I had missed, I missed being able to know if she was scared, worried, or sad. Since she became Queen she'd become quite good at hiding any feelings other than confidence and control. I hated not knowing, I was glad that part was back.

When we got back to court she turned off the car, but neither of us made a movement to get out of the car. She turned to me , "We can't tell anyone." She said, she was worried about the vote, she wanted to make sure Jill was safe and could come back. THe vote was next week. She was pretty sure that it would go as planned, but there was the whole her being pregnant. There was just too much and now this, if the spirits didn't push her over the stress just might. Our life is never going to be normal. My best friend had saved my life more times than I'd saved her's, and I was supposed to be the guardian here.

**Christian**

Dimitri had gone into his room that he shared with Rose. I decided to go see the feeders quickly before Lissa and Rose got home. I was trying to decide if I wanted to wait until tomorrow to purpose or if I should do it tonight. I wanted to tonight, but it was getting late.

When I got back to the Queen's court Lissa still wasn't home. I was beginning to worry. It was almost sunrise. THey were never out this late. I took a deep breath, everything was going to be fine. Rose was there, nothing was going to hurt either of them.

Even though Rose and I didn't get along, I still had complete faith in her to keep Lissa safe. I knew that as long as Rose and Dimitri were with her everything would be fine. I went to the kitchen to get some water, when our front door opened. Before I knew it Dimitri was in front of me.

Ever since having to put Jill into hiding, because someone had killed her, Dimitri and Rose were on high alert. It almost seemed like they were going a little over bored sometimes, but neither Lissa nor I would say anything to them. They are lethal guardians.

When Rose walked in she stared at Dimitri who was running at her not realizing it was his fiancee. When he went to grab her she ducked and ended up pushing Lissa into my arms. In the process also ending up behind Dimitri. Before he could turn around she was on his back whispering something in his ear that made him snap out of his trance. THis seemed to happen more often than not.

Rose kissed him and then jumped down. She looked over to see if Lissa was okay. When she was comfortable leaving she didn't say anything. She just stared at Lissa. What had happened tonight. Something had to have happened to make them this on edge. I knew better than to ask. There was no point Lissa wasn't going to tell me, but I knew that when she was ready she would tell me. That could be hours from now, but it could also be years from now.

Dimitri followed after Rose in concern. Unlike me, he still tried to get stuff out of Rose. Rose was even more stubborn than Lissa, I don't see why he keeps trying though.

I looked down at Lissa, She was worried, I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I needed to see her smile, a real smile not one of those fake ones she put on for everyone else.

I took in a deep breath, before I turned her around. She looked at me, her eyes for the first time showed everything. They showed that she was worried, concerned, sad, and even happy. I took in another deep breath, I got down on one knee and she looked at me as though I was crazy. I gave her my award winning smile.

"Lissa, I know I'm not the person that everyone is pleased you love, but I'm glad it's me and not some other stuck up royal. I love you with all my heart. When you told me you're pregnant, my heart stopped. I was so happy. You're the one I want to wake up next to everyday. I never want to not have you as part of my life.

"So Lissa," I pull out the small box that was in my pocket. I hadn't taken it out yet, still unsure when I'd purpose. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me, Lissa?" I could see the tears start to fall from the corners of her eyes.

**Rose**

I felt something through the bond. Lissa was terrified yet happy. I was confused, but I had to resist the urge to run and find her. It only became more difficult as the feelings became stronger within side her. I did the one thing I knew I could do to make sure she was okay, I slipped into her head.

She looked at Christian's piercing blue eyes, they quickly became blurry from her tears. Christian was waiting, waiting for an answer. Her mind was racing, she was worried what would happen. She couldn't lose him too. She needed him and me. We were the only thing that was keeping her fighting the spirit's depression.

"Lissa?" Christian asked pulling her from all her worries. She knew her answer, she'd known it since they first meet in the church attic.

"Yes!" She said.

I pulled out of her head. I really didn't need to see what happened next. I looked around the room.

"Dimitri?" I called. He didn't answer. I headed toward the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. I slowly turned on the light. I was headed to turn on the water when the light reflected off something shiny.

I walked over to the counter. There was a diamond necklace. My jaw dropped. "Do you like it, Roza?" My heart raced, not from him wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, but from him calling me Roza.

He'd been using a lot lately but I still didn't seem used to it. "What's this for?" I asked turning around to face him. He took a long strand of my hair and pushed it back behind my ear carefully. Making my breath pick up it's pace. How is it he still had this effect on me. I didn't understand.

He gave me one of his rare full smiles that made the blood flow to my cheeks. He kissed me softly. WHen he pulled away, I was so disappointed, and I guess that was all over my face, because he laughed. Things would be fine, even with the bond being back. As long as I had Dimitri next to me, I could get through it. As long as Christian and I stayed alive. Lissa would be okay too.

**Lissa**

I couldn't believe he purposed. My heart was beating fast and uncontrollably. I kept trying to regain it, but it would only beat faster. I took in a deep breath. I looked at Christian, his bright blue eyes big.

"Yes…" He jumped up and gave me a hug spinning me around. "Christian, I…." I started but it was too late out came the vomit. Yeah, go pregnancy! I started for the kitchen when I was done, but Christian stopped me.

"Go to bed, I'll clean this up," He took my left hand and put the ring on it. I couldn't believe it. This was going to take some getting used to. Nausea swept over me again, this time I made it to the bathroom but just barely.

I brushed my teeth, and washed my face, waiting for the nausea to take over again. When it didn't I looked up into the mirror. I noticed the worry that laid heavily in my eyes. I don't want Rose worried all the time again. She doesn't need to deal with my problems along with her own. SHe had a wedding to plan. So did I but not until next week. I can't let this get out.

I set the ring on the counter. I looked at it, I knew this was going to hurt Christian, but I needed to keep this a secret. I needed to make sure Jill could come home again. Not just for me but for her mother and her. I needed this vote to pass. Everything that made me strong these past few months was Jill and getting her back to her mom.

Tears started down my cheeks, my feeling were strong and I hoped Rose wouldn't worry. I know she wouldn't come right away. She'd wait, maybe check in to make sure I wasn't in any kind of danger, but she would definitely ask me when we were alone again.

I liked that the bond was back, but like everything else in our lives, it had it's goods and it's downfalls. I guess more downfalls than goods, but we had no idea how we got rid of it the last time. Maybe someday it would happen again, but until then we had to live with it, and there was nothing else to do about it.

I composed myself, I hadn't cried much so I knew Christian wouldn't be able to tell. I turned to the door looking back at the shinning diamond ring. "Sorry, Christian, I'm so sorry." I pulled the door open and walked over to our king sized bed. I slowly and carefully got into bed, praying that the nausea wouldn't threaten to return once again.

When I was finally on the verge of falling asleep, I heard a scream. It came from outside the house. I bolted upright in bed, looking toward my door. I slowly got out of bed. I went to the front door, but by the time I got there. Dimitri and Rose were scrubbing something off the front door.


	5. I remember

**Lissa**

They both turned to look at me. I continued looking at the front door. It looked like it had been some words, but I couldn't tell what it had once said because of the scrubbing. The words had been in red. I took in a deep breath to try to calm myself and smelled bleach and…...blood. It had been written in blood.

I could hear Christain outside talking to someone who sounded very familiar, it was Jill's mother. Panic flooded through me, I kept looking at the door as though maybe if I stared at it long enough the words would appear once again. Nothing changed, they continued to be blurred. I took my eyes away and looked to Rose hoping with everything she would willingly tell me.

"I can't…" She said at first, but as soon as she felt the spirits she gave me a horrified look, then turned to Dimitri as if for help. Once she turned back to me the look in her face was sadness, and worry. "It said 'You'll never get the votes, you lying whore.'" I stood there for what seemed like forever until the smell of bleach and blood became too much.

I ran to the bathroom once again. I slammed the door behind me. I leaned over the toilet, and continued to vomit until I was dry heaving and my throat was completely sore. When I was done, I laid down on the cold floor.

Someone knew about the baby, but who? I only told Rose and Christian. Neither of them told, I'm sure Dimitri knows, but he too wouldn't have told. Anger started to take over along witht the spirits. I knew there was no turning back now.

**Dimitri**

Something weird just happened between Rose and Lissa. I'm not sure what, but it almost remined me of the first time I'd meet them. Rose had looked at Lissa in a way that seemed as though she knew just what Lissa was thinking and feeling. It was true thoug, Rose was able to tell what Lissa was feeling and thinking.

I began to wonder what had happened tonight when they were Rose have died? Did Lissa bring her back? Is the bond back? So many questions, but this wasn't the place to ask.

Rose stiftened in the middle of rining out the sponge. The bloody water slowly dripped off the sponge as Rose just looked off into space. I'd seen that look a few times, but hadn't since the bond had broken. She'd slipped into Lissa's head. She wasn't her anymore, and the bond was back.

**Rose**

I was ringing out the blood stained sponge when I felt the rush and the high from spirits, she was strong. She was stronger than Adrian when it came to using most of the spirits posers. She wasn't a great dream walker but everyone needs something to practice.

I stared off into space, ignoring, and unable to tell what was going on around me.

Lissa's rage was growing and growing. She tried to push it down, to surpress the power of spirits, but we alread knew who was going to win. She kept thinking about who could be injured badly enough to lose that much blood. This only increased the power of the spirits.

I had to snap out of this, I needed to go to the bathroom and help her. But I couldn't fight being in her head, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get out. Her feelings were to strong.

Finally, Dimitri tappped my sholder snapping me out of it, but also putting him flat on the ground. He'd scared me, it was the first thing I could think to do. I looked at him but didn't see him, no not really.

"Roza…" He whispered, barely able to breath. I still didn't pull away. "Roza!" He hissed. I pulled away and before he could say anything I was breaking down the bathroom door. Literally.

Lissa laid on the floor, her hands in fists, she was still trying to fight it. We both knew she wasn't the stronger one, she was strong, but I was just the one that was able to fight it better. I remember the first time I'd taken the anger from her, I remember wanting to kill Jesse. I remember how Dimitri was there. I remember that was the night everything changed, and I remember seeing Mason.

I took Lissa's hands in mine holding back the tears at the reminder of all the pain we had to go through to get us to this point in our lives. "Lissa, can you hear me? Do you understand me?" She barely nodded her head. "You know what to do. I'm here." I slowly felt the rage leave her body and the spirits began to calm down.

I opened my eyes which I hadn't realized I'd closed in the first place. Lissa was breathing heavily. "Is she okay," I jump up at the foreign tone in Christian's voice. It sounded scared at what was to happen next.

I didn't blame him, for all we know this could be the start of what had happened years ago. People could be trying to push her over the edge. We had to watch it, we had to make sure that that didn't happen and we also needed to find out who had done this.

"She needs to sleep." I start to pick her up, but Christian stops me.

"I'll take her."

"Just make sure she sleeps." THat's all I say before I fall to the ground. I hadn't realized just how much power Lissa had been holding back. I realized she could've done anything she could think of o scare me off, but she hadn't. I also realized that no one could be strong enough to fight off this much spirits at once.


	6. The Speech

**Lissa**

I felt a lot better suddenly. I couldn't figure out why, but then Christian's arms were around me and I began to feel sleepy. My eyes soon became very heavy, each time I blinked it was harder and harder to open them again.

"It's okay, you can go to sleep." He carefully laid me down on the bed. I opened my mouth but his lips found mine as he kissed me softly goodnight. I gratefully gave in to sleep, but quickly hated myself for that.

"NO!" I screamed, watching in slow motion as the two cars crash. "MOM!" I cry, because its all I can do. I knew what was happening, it had happened a hundred times before. THough I still continued to scream. I couldn't stop what was happening, I couldn't save any of my family that night and I hated it. My family had died, but I had been the only one that truly lived, I'd brought Rose back to life. Though I hadn't known that at the time, but it was true I had.

I'm falling to the ground in desperation, when arms wrap around me holding me up. I try to fight free, but the arms are like stone, they don't give way to my weak attempts to get away. I let out a scream hoping that someone would come and help. I continue to fight to break free. "LISSA!" It was Roses voice. Her voice was harsh but controlled and calming. Rose was my rock, she seemed to always be there. I turned to bury my face into her shoulder and started to cry.

"Nooo…" I whimpered yet cried out.

"LISSA!" My eyes snapped open, my breath quick. I felt Christian shaking me. Once he saw that my eyes were open he stops and pulls me to him. "You're not there." I whimper into his chest just as I would've if it was Rose who'd woken me up. "It was just a dream," his words are calming, but it still takes me some time to stop crying. He continues to whisper calming words.

Rose didn't come to find out what was going on. I'm guessing she slipped into my head and found out. In moments like that I don't think that I minded her doing that. I wondered if Christian, like Dimitri had figured out the bond was back. I had no idea what was going to happen now. Christian hadn't commented on the absence of his engagement ring, which I was grateful for.

* * *

**Rose**

The next week went by without problem until today. Today was the day of the vote. Lissa was getting ready when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Jill's mom, laying down on our porch. She wasn't moving except for her hand that twitched. Panic filled me, I wanted to scream but nothing seemed to come out.

Christian wasn't home and neither was Dimitri, I had no way of getting help Lissa was going… Lissa came running to my side in an eleguint dress. I felt the spirits through the bond. WHo was sadistic enough to do something like this.

**Lissa**

It was Jill's mom, I had to heal her, I had no choice. I couldn't' let Jill too live the same way I had, without a family. Rose didn't even try to stop me and truthfully if she had I'm not sure really what I would've done. I was afraid to even think about what I would've done.

I felt the spirits rust through me, I felt on top of the world, I'm careful not to get blood on my dress as I kneel down next to Jill's mom. I place my hand on her shoulder. I let the spirits flow from me to her I never got tired of watching the wound heal before me. It gives me a kind of purpose, as though this is what I was born to do.

Jill's mom took in a deep healthy sounding breath. I took my hand away and stood. Rose helped Jill's mom up. "Thank you, I have no idea what happened." She looked relieved and scared at the same time. I knew she was worried about Jill. I had told her thousands of times that with Sydney and Adrian she would be okay. I hadn't told her about how Sydney was now at a re-education center. She didn't need to know that.

Today was a big day for us both. It was the day I found out if I got my friends back. I missed Adrian and Eddie. Today was the day she found out if her little girl was coming home. I hadn't slept much last night. I'd been trying to make sure I completed everything before the vote today. Nothing could go wrong, yet everything had gone wrong.

"Let me walk you back home." Rose said to her. "Christian and Dimitri are just getting out of the car. YOu'll be fine." She turned to me, kissed me on the cheek and then gave me a hug. She was trying to convince herself that I would be okay more than she was trying to convince me that I would be okay. Which made sense because lately she seemed way too on edge.

"I'll be fine," I tell her as she walks out the door.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." She says in an upbeat tone to Jill's mom.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked. He was definitely concerned and his guardian instincts seemed to be extremely high. I was afraid of what to tell him. I decided to make it look like no big deal., as though nothing major or life threatening had really happened.

"Jill's mom cut her hand doing something. It was pretty deep and she didn't want a scar or to go to the infirmary. So she came here, I willingly healed her and now Rose is just taking her home to help clean up and get her ready. It is a the big day after all." I say. I know they believe me, I'm using my Queen abilities so I know for a fact they aren't going to question anything.

"Okay," that was all Dimitri said before walking past me into the house. Christian walked up to stand in front of me. We had a bit of a fight because I wasn't wearing the engagement ring, but today, hopefully all that would change. But I still had to get through today as planned. Nothing else could go wrong. No more nearly dead people could appear at our door step.

"It's all going to be fine." Christian said. "How much time do you have?" He pulled me close to him kissing my neck softly his fangs brushing against my neck. "You are to tempting in that dress." He picked me up and carried me to our room. I wanted to fight against doing it, but I had so much tension built up in me from the past week that I knew I needed to, so I didn't fight back, I took charge which surprised us both.

**Dimitri**

Roza told me to wear a suit but what if something happened? She still told me to wear a suit. The memory started to play in my head in her absence at the moment. It seemed to happen all the time now, it helped me get through being away from her, as though I had a part of her with me at all times.

We laid in our bed wrapped in each others arms as we often did. Roza hadn't been sleeping well with all of Lissa's worries. They were making her worry about the breaking point in all of this.

"You need to wear a suit." She'd said out of the middle of nowhere. I was confused and I guess I let it show in my face. "I guess you're no longer the god." She joked and kissed me. I couldn't help but let my guard down with her now. I felt just as safe as she did around me, though she was still stubborn as hell. I still loved her with all my heart.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, seeing as she still hadn't answered the confusion on my face.

"Tomorrow. I'm even wearing a dress. Lissa requested we did so don't go all it's part of the job to wear sweats to everything. THe Queen had asked us to dress up so we will."

"But it is part of the job to wear sweats to everything." I complained. I didn't like suits, yes I owned some but I wasn't proud of it. I was a guardian not Adrian.

"She said wear a suit, you're going to wear a fucking suit." her voice assertive and attractive.

**Lissa**

I sat waiting for the vote. Time was slow we still had time. They were discussing the vote but that had started only after I started my speech. I really had no idea what to say, but Rose was by my side and I had no worries. Her nearness gave me confidence that felt comforting. I hadn't prepared a speech but this is what ended up coming out of my mouth.

"My people," I began just like with most of my speeches. "You've heard everything I have to say on this matter once and then some. I wish not to bring this up again so instead I want to give you a reason to one hate me for my carelessness but also have reason to trust me."

I had no idea what I was doing but I looked at Christian who was in a chair next to Dimitri, who looked way too tense in his suit. Christian stood and walked up the stairs to stand next to me. What was he doing.

He took the mic from the stand. He gave me a kiss and whispered in my ear, "Just go with this, beautiful." I blushed but quickly composed myself. I was infront of everyone who hated that I choose Christian to be with.

"Before you, my love say anything else, I need to get something off my chest. Something that seems as though is bothering me about your people. But these people here now must understand that I love your Queen and that you chose her to be Queen. She may make some mistakes but everyone has. My parents made a mistake or at least that is what I've grown to believe. They may just be my parents but I feel like I never knew them.

"My aunt has made a great mistake and will be paying for it the rest of her life, but in no way does this show who I am or who I will be. I am the one that decides that and I know in my heart that without a doubt that I love you Lissa.

"But you know what she is always doing for you? She is always putting all of your needs before hers. I find this frustrating at time, but it is also loyal, and look I'm still here right? I will always be here waiting, but I think I've waited far to long to do this." He reaches into the pocket of his tux and pulls out the box from a week ago. He gets down once again on one knee. I can't help it I show how I truly feel and I can see that this is what Christian was hoping for.

"My beautiful Queen, My Lissa, my love, will you do me the greatest honor and agree to spend the rest of your life with me?"

This time I don't think, there's nothing to think about. "Yes! Yes Christian I will." I said and I believe for the first since becoming Queen I showed him affection in public. It took not only him but everyone else including me by surprise too. He quickly responded.

Once we pulled apart he put the ring on my left ring finger. I found i amazing that that was where the one vein that lead directly to the heart was located. Everyone was cheering and clapping. I almost didn't want to give my speech now. Nothing I'd say could top what Christian just did.

"he's all yours again people." Christian said once everyone had quieted down. I gave a weak sigh and knew I had to continue with my speech whether I wanted to or now.

"So, my people," I started again a little breathless. "A lot has happened in the last week leading up to today. I feel I need to share this with you all. I feel I must be honest because you've chosen me to to be your Queen.

"First of all I believe someone is making threats against my life and those I love." This brought lots of whispers. "Second, I believe it is because I've failed to tell you all that I'm Pregnant." This brought a mixture of reactions. "Also, Rose can you please come here?" She gracefully walked up next to me from where she'd been standing next to Dimitri.

"Our bond is back." This brought silence until someone walked in through the door.

"We've come to a conclusion on the vote." I didn't know the person who said this, but she stood tall and confident.

My heart raced, this was it, this was the moment that I'd been stressing over for the past week. THis was the moment when we would find out if life would calm down just a little more or if all hell would break loose. I thought of Jill and her smile. The way she'd looked up to us, how she used to do anything just to help us. I missed Jill, but I knew the Jill we'd get back wasn't going to be the same Jill.

**Dimitri**

"We've come to a conclusion on the vote." A tall confident woman said in the doorway. Everyone's eyes on her as though her next words would decide everyone's future that stood in this room right now.

My mind went to last night with Roza.

"Dimitri?" She asked with fear in her voice. "What if the vote doesn't go as we think it will? What is going to happen? How many more people are going to end up bloody laying on our porch?" Her words came out in a frantic rush. She was scared, not just for Lissa, but for everyone.

"Roza," I said taking her face gently in my hands. "It is all going to be okay. If it doesn't go the way we think we will have to keep Jill in hiding. Maybe even put her parents in hiding, but there is nothing to worry about in this moment." I told her hoping to calm her but I know that she was still very worried.

"The verdict is…."

**Rose**

Every worry I'd had last night whether it was mine or Lissa's, maybe it had been both came flooding into me. I almost even fell over I had no idea what I was going to do. What we were going to do if it was no.

Dimitri held me close squeezing me to him tightly. It almost seemed like if he let go we both might just fall apart.

We hadn't started planning our wedding, but with everything going on, I think it was the least of our worries. My heart was racing and so was Lissa's. Time seemed like it was going to drag on for the rest of our lives like the answer would never come.

"The verdict is…" the tall woman in the doorway started but taht was all I heard because I'm pretty sure that's when I passed out.

**Christian**

"The verdict is.." No one but Dimitri and I seemed to realized Rose had just fainted. THe tall woman paused though. Maybe trying to add a dramatic effect, but it was lost on everyone.

"Roza!" Dimitri hissed. I think he was even crying I wasn't really sure I was too out of it to be of any use. He picked her up carefully as though not to break her and discreetly left.

Lissa noticed and her eyes went big. She was worried there was no hiding that. They always worried about the other.

**Lissa**

I watched in slow motion as Dimitrie carried Rose out of the building. I hoped with all my heart she was okay. Then the thought that it was my fault came to my mind and I felt like I was hyperventilating. What if it was my fault had my my emotions been just too much? OH NO!

"The verdict is…"


End file.
